


Nightmares

by Hausofwhimsy (HausofWhimsy)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HausofWhimsy/pseuds/Hausofwhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive has not been able to sleep peacefully since the death of his parents. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

He closes his eyes, the darkness enveloping his vision and engulfing his small body.  
Ciel Phantomhive has not been able to sleep peacefully since the death of his parents. He returned home to violent nightmares, lessening month by month until their was black nothingness.  
Black like the color of his butler’s hair, his butler’s suit, his butler’s nails.  
His butler, who can take life as easily as he offers tea. His butler, who Ciel rarely orders to stay with him until he falls asleep.

Tonight was one of those nights.

-

The bath water was oily, sliding off of the body’s skin like a slick outer coating. He smelled feminine, of roses, and kept his eyes shut as he was dressed. Tonight, Ciel was shaken up from being nearly shot to death. It seemed an almost petty reason for fear to trickle into his heart, but the inky blackness crept in. A shard of glass from a blown-out window had impaled him, and Sebastian worked smoothly as he wrapped the gouge. He said nothing, both quiet in their own minds as the demon worked to serve his contracted meal. Ciel fought himself not to squirm; he was not afraid of death, but to come so close when the time was not ripe always created a discomforting atmosphere.

“Something amiss, young master?” Sebastian murmured as he pinned the gauze securely and tucked the first aid supplies into their container. Ciel’s eyes flickered open, unmatched gaze peering up at his demon from under downy lashes.

“Stay until I fall asleep. That is an order, Sebastian.”

“As you wish.” Serpentine smile curled upon the butler’s face, unseen by Ciel as he hoisted himself into bed and began to slide under his covers. Sebastian tucked the boy into his bed, saying nothing as he blew out the candelabrum and turned to sit in an adjacent chair. Ciel did not look to Sebastian, merely closed his eyes and ignored the faint pulse within his right orb.

-

He feels the darkness, like thick ropes of black ooze curling around his pale extremities and pulling him aloft of the bed. It’s warm and unyielding, and Ciel thrashes to get away but there is no give. His physical body clutches at his bedsheets, whimpers dripping from his little mouth as his mental body is stretched and squeezed by the darkness. Violet eyes glimmer softly, the demon silently standing and moving to the door.

“Pleasant dreams, My Lord.”


End file.
